My Cupid My Hero
by Khaylila Paradis
Summary: Sakura di kutuk tidak boleh jatuh cinta sebelum ia selesai membantu cupid kesasar yang bertemu dengannya saat berangkat sekolah. Apa jadinya jika Sakura Haruno menjadi mak comblang?


MY CUPID HERO  
>Ughhh.. jam enam tiga puluh! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari ke kamar mandi. Dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya kuguyur tubuhku. Kenapa alarm jelek itu tak berbunyi, umpatku kesal. Kuraih seragam putih abu-abuku, mematut diri dicermin sebentar dan ahkhhhh….. sepuluh menit lagi!<br>"Pagi Kaa-san!" teriakku, mendekatinya dan mengecup pipinya.  
>"Nggak sarapan dulu, Ra?"<br>Aku cuma menggeleng, berlari meninggalkan Mama yang hanya bisa geleng kepala melihatku pagi ini. Tak ada waktu lagi, dengan secepat yang kubisa aku berlari menusuri setak-setapak itu lagi. Akh… untung saja sekolahku tidak jauh yang paling tidak bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki lima belas menit, yah kalo berlari kira-kira…., kulirik jam tanganku. OK masih ada waktu.

BUG! Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan badanku oleng dan aku terjerembab. Hah, pakaianku! Pekikku.  
>"Aduhhhhh!" suara itu mengejutkanku. Oh, rupanya aku menabrak sesuatu, tapi apa?<br>Kusapukan mataku ke seluruh tempat itu, tak ada siapa-siapa, aku mulai bergidik. Kecuali…, boneka kecil bersayap lucu. Dan boneka itu…, bergerak! Aku terpaku, beku. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai mendingin. Tidak, itu pasti hanya robot -robotan kecil, yang seperti biasa memang bisa bergerak. Logikaku mulai berjalan, mencairkan suasana. Aku berusaha meraihnya, benar kan? Hanya boneka kecil. Kugenggam boneka kecil itu, menatapnya sesaat dan tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka, spontan aku melemparkannya.  
>"Aduhhhh duhhhh! ! !" suara itu lagi. Boneka itu perlahan mengepakkan sayapnya.<br>"Kamu siapa?" suaranya lagi di tengah rintihannya.  
>"Aku tuh yang harusnya nanya kamu siapa?" aku melotot garang padanya, berharap di ujung sana akan datang seseorang yang menggerakkan robot mungil ini.<br>"Aku Cupid," jawabnya, menggerakkan tangan mungilnya mengibaskan debu yang menempel di tubuhnya.  
>Wiuhhh lucu juga boneka ini, aku juga mau punya yang ginian. Ups, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.<br>"Cupid? Namamu lucu juga, kayak malaikat cinta itu!"  
>Uhggg, aku lupa, bukankah aku harus ke sekolah. Bergegas bangkit, meraih tasku.<br>"Yah iyalah, aku emang Cupid yang itu. Anaknya Dewi Venus. Emangnya Cupid ada berapa? Hmmm kalau kamu malaikat apa?"  
>Aku mengindahkannya, ingin segera meninggalkannya. Mana manusia di balik boneka kecil ini?<br>"Aku manusia!" aku beranjak meninggalkannya. Ahkk, aku harus mundur beberapa langkah saat sadari boneka kecil itu terbang melayang-layang tepat di hadapanku.  
>"Kamu… manusia?" mata kecilnya memandangku sangsi. "Tapi mengapa kau bisa melihatku?"<br>Orang yang mengendalikan boneka ini pasti mau ngerjain aku.  
>"Kali aja kamu udah dipecat jadi malaikat cinta," perlahan kutepis boneka aneh itu, dia malah terbang di sampingku.<br>"Mungkin juga yah. Tapi nggak, nggak mungkin. Kamu betul-betul manusia?" dengan tan gan mungilnya dia memencet pipiku.  
>Aku melotot garang padanya. Aku meraihnya.<br>"Oi… manusia jelek yang ngendaliin nih boneka konyol, ayo keluarrr!"  
>Aku mulai geram. Mana sudah terlambat lagi.<br>"Kamu benar-benar manusia yah, tapi sumpah aku ini Cupid lho! Tapi kenapa yah kamu bisa lihat aku, seharusnya kan manusia tidak bisa melihatku," boneka itu mengoceh di genggamanku. Betul-betul orang ini perlu diberi pelajaran."Ato jangan jangan kamu cewek di ramalan itu. Iya aku ingat, karena kamu udah bisa liat aku jadi… hmmm… kamu nggak boleh jatuh cinta."  
>WHAT? Apalagi ini. Kulemparkan boneka jelek itu jauh jauh. Berlari meninggalkannya. Ini mimpi? Pasti, atau aku lagi dikerjain orang dekat situ. IHHH! ! ! AAAHHH! Aku terlambat!<p>

"Sakura Haruno!"  
>Kenapa harus dia Tuhan! Aku cuma meringis. Perlahan berusaha menatap mata elangnya. Mati aku!<br>"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Kenapa terlambat, HAH!" Dilepaskannya kacamatanya, memandangku dari bawah ke atas.  
>"Maaf Bu, tadi pagi saya kecelakaan. Nih!" melasku, sambil memperlihatkan sikuku yang memang sempat lecet karena boneka jelek itu.<br>"Sudah duduk sana!" perintahnya.  
>Aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi mata itu, mata itu memandangiku. Itu Sasuke, malunya aku. Kenapa juga aku harus sekelas dengan cowok cakep itu. Sasuke. Dia alasanku bersemangat ke sekolah setiap harinya, bahkan dengan keadaan babak belur begini aku tetap nekat masuk hari ini. Aku mendesah lagi. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino sahabatku. Dia memandangku lalu menyodorkan tissu, perlahan kuusap lukaku. Awas kau makhluk brengsek, kalau aku ketemu dalang sialan itu aku pasti akan menghajarnya.<br>Menit demi menit beranjak pergi, kelas ini begitu menyiksa. Siapa sih yang mengatur jadwal pelajaran? Mengapa meletakkan pelajaran Fisika di pagi hari sudah bikin ngantuk bikin lapar lagi! Iya juga aku belum sempat sarapan. Separuh nyawaku melayang, entah apa lagi yang digelar dipapan tulis, Bu Anko masih asyik dengan teori ini-itunya. Sekarang apa yah. Hmm, hukum Keppler. Apa itu? Ahhh, aku menguap. Ups, jangan liat sini plis…. Tapi harapanku sia-sia. Tepat saat aku hendak mengatupkan mulutku dia berbalik ke arahku dan tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum padaku. His smile so sweet.  
>Plek! Itu just dreamku. Nggak mungkinlah cowok sekaliber Sasuke mo nengok-nengok ke bangkuku.<br>"Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga," boneka kecil itu mengitariku. "AHHH," pekikku. Berpasang- pasang mata menghujam padaku.  
>"Sakura! Mau apa lagi kau?" suara bu Anko mengisap semua nyawaku.<br>"Mo…mo.."  
>Sasuke menatapku.<br>"Mo nanya Bu," aku tersenyum semanis mungkin.  
>"Hmm ada yang kurang jelas yah. Tapi tidak perlu teriak kan!" matanya memplototiku garang.<br>"Apa pertanyaanmu?"  
>'Oo, tanya apa? Aku kembali menatap Sasuke, juga mencari boneka kecil itu. Akh, ternyata boneka itu cuma khayalanku, toh dia tidak ada'.<br>"Sakura! !"  
>"I..iya Bu, itu… hmmm.."<br>Aha! Aku punya pertanyaan cerdas, mungkin setelah mengajukan pertanyaan ini nilaiku di mata Sasuke setidaknya naik setengah inci.  
>"Hmmm hukum Keppler itu ditemuin ma siapa Bu?" tanyaku polos, setengah tersenyum dan…., tawa pecah. Seisi ruangan itu menertawakanku.<br>"Yah jelas aja ma Keppler tahu! Kalau pun ditemuin ma kamu jadinya kan Hukum Sakura!" teriak Yadi, kembali tawa pecah. Akh, kini aku menyusut makin kecil.  
>"Sakura, setelah pelajaran usai, ikut Ibu ke kantor!" Matilah aku.<br>"Anak-anak cukup!" Tawa reda.  
>"Sori, aku nggak bermaksud gangguin kamu," suara di sebelahku.<br>"Kamu nggak ngenganggu kok, Ino," aku berbalik ke arah sahabatku itu.  
>"Apa, Ra?" dia menatapku aneh.<br>"Tadi kamu ngomong kan?" Dia menggeleng.  
>Oh, nggak yah, aku mungkin….<br>"Hei, ini aku." Boneka itu berdiri di atas mejaku.  
>"Hah!" Aku memegang erat tangan Ino. Ino menatapku lagi.<br>"Kamu kenapa Ra? Sakit yah?"  
>"Fit… itu!" tunjukku pada boneka jelek itu.<br>"Apa?" bisiknya.  
>"Percuma Sakura, dia nggak liat aku. Cuman kau yang bisa," desis boneka itu.<br>Aku mulai ngeri. Ini?  
>"Apa maumu?" aku mulai berbisik padanya.<br>Ino makin menatap aneh padaku. Aku cuma tersenyum simpul padanya.  
>"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku."<br>Kupejamkan mataku, berharap setelah membukanya semua kembali normal. Aku menghembuskan nafas satu-satu, menenangkan diri. Kubuka sebelah mataku. Dia masih disana. Aku menyerah.  
>Kringgg… kringgg..kringgg…<br>Bel itu berdentang juga akhirnya.  
>"Apa kata Bu Anko?" cecar Ino di kantin padaku.<br>Aku mengambil alih gelas jusnya, menyedotnya sebisaku. Ino mendengus kesal menatapku.  
>"Yah, menurut kamu apa yang akan dikatakannya?"<br>Dia mengangkat bahu.  
>"Tenang saja, untuk selanjutnya kamu nggak bakalan dimarahin lagi. Aku jamin deh," boneka itu kembali melayang di hadapanku.<br>"Tapi ingat yah perjanjian kita. Kau harus mau."  
>"Iya deh terserah!" teriakku.<br>"Terserah apa Ra? Ih, hari ini kok kamu aneh gitu. Tadi pagi kamu nggak kesambet kan?" Ino meletakkan tangannya di dahiku. Aku menepisnya.  
>"Sudah ah, aku gak mau mengingatnya."<br>Sruttt… Kusedot jus itu sampai tuntas. Ino memandangi gelas kosongmya, aku cuma nyengir.  
>"Ini, thanks."<br>"Sakura! " teriaknya. Aku segera berlari, bogem Ino bisa bikin aku pegal -pegal seminggu.  
>BUG! ! !<br>Oh, masa sih dalam sehari aku harus nubruk dua kali.  
>"Sakura. Maaf kamu nggak papa?" sebuah tangan kekar mengulur lembut padaku.<br>Heh? Sasuke. Aku meraihnya, dia menarikku berdiri.  
>"Kalau jalan tuh pake mata Non!" serunya ketus.<br>"Eh, dimana-mana tuh orang jalan pake kaki!" balasku tak kalah ketusnya.  
>"Salah kamu kan kenapa juga pake lari-larian di koridor. Emangnya ini koridor nenek moyang kamu apa!" bentaknya lagi.<br>UGHH, kayaknya aku harus berpikir ulang tentang Sasuke. Kenapa cowok brengsek ini bisa-bisanya singgah di hatiku, padahal dia.. dia itu, entah mengapa selalu saja bersikap dingin padaku. Oh yah pada semua gadis. Dia pikir dia cakep apa? Yah iya, emang dia cakep.  
>"Bodo! ! !" teriakku, berlari menjauhinya.<p>

"Hey Sakura, tugas pertama kamu menyatukan mereka berdua. Kamu harus membantuku menyatukan 12 pasangan selama sebulan penuh, lalu kutukanmu itu bisa hilang," celetuk boneka kecil yang ngakunya bernama Cupid.  
>Aku mencibir padanya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima makhluk aneh ini. Mungkin benar juga, ini kutukanku. Dan mulailah hariku, akhirnya selama ini jika kurasakan hariku hanya perulangan sejati kini sejak bertemu dengan Cupid hari-hariku menyenangkan. Banyak hal lucu yang terjadi, misalnya saja nih Neji yang seharusnya menurut Cupid harus disatukan dengan Temari, si cantik itu, eh malah salah nembak. Habisnya panah Cupid ternyata malah nyasar pada si tomboy Tenten. Saat kutanya mengapa, Cupid bilang itu sudah takdir.<br>"Ra, menurut kamu Sai itu suka nggak sama aku?" Ino memeluk bahuku sambil berbisik di telingaku."Selama ini kan dia, dia itu ngasih perhatian ke aku. Cuman gitu deh Ra, aku nggak yakin."  
>"Sai emang buat dia kok, Sakura." Aku menatap makhluk mungil itu.<br>"Ino, tenang aja. Kalo dia emang buat kamu, nggak bakal ke mana deh," ucapku menghiburnya.  
>Aku menatap jauh pada sekumpulan cowok yang sedang asyik dengan ceritanya. Beberapa kali mereka tertawa. Dan di sana juga ada dia. Ihhh, dia manis banget kalau tertawa lepas begitu. Kok denganku dia tidak pernah seperti itu. Salahku apa padanya? Seingatku, awalnya kami berdua cuma bertengkar karena perebutan lapangan basket. Yah itu pertamanya kami berdua ngotot-ngototan pertahanin lapangan. Tapi itu kan salahnya. Yang pertama main kan tim cewek, eh kok dia tiba-tiba datang mengklaim kalo tim cowok lebih berhak. Ih, sejak itu aku kesal ama dia, cowok sok kuasa, sok cakep, keganjenan tapi…, aku tetap suka! Nah lo kok!<br>Tiba-tiba saja, sretttt…, panah mungil mengarah ke sekumpulan cowok itu. Aku menatap Cupid yang tersenyum puas melihat dirinya kini tepat sasaran. Aku menaikkan jempolku padanya.  
>"Sakura, boleh minjem Ino nggak?" kini Sai berdiri tepat di depan kami.<br>"Mau kamu apakan teman aku? Awas yah kalo diapa-apain!" sinisku padanya.  
>"Ih, Sakura kamu galak banget sih. Ino, mau yah? Aku janji nggak bakalan macem-macem. Aku cuma mo ngomong penting ma kamu."<br>Tanpa alasan lagi Ino mengangguk mengekor pada Sai. Diikuti siulan panjang dari gerombolan cowok-cowok itu. Dan satu tatapan menghujamku…

"Sakura, aku sayang kamu. Semua nasehat kamu emang benar," Ino memelukku. "Aku jadian ma Sai, Ra," ucapnya semangat.  
>Aku turut bahagia sobat! Karena cerita besar-besaran Ino tentang ramalanku, aku malah jadi penasehat cinta. Entah berapa banyak pasienku sejak promosi besar-besaran Ino.<br>"Ra, gimana dong?" Karin, cewek manis berkaca mata itu meminta pendapatku.  
>"Yah, gimana yah Kar, sebaiknya kamu calm down aja. Nggak usah nunjukin kalo kamu ada rasa ma dia," dan Karin pun berlalu dariku.<br>Oh, kini nasehat cintaku manjur, ini juga berkat Cupid tentunya. Dia yang menunjukkan padaku pasangan masing-masing, dan aku sisa menyempurnakannya sedikit. Panah Cupid masih terus menancap di mana-mana. Yah ada beberapa sih yang tidak sesuai prediksi, sampai sampai ada yang menangis bombai di hadapanku. So, love is not only happiness but sometimes crying can be called love. Hebat kan aku! Bisa menasehati orang dengan teori cinta yang sebenarnya cuma kukutip dari beberapa novel dan komik koleksiku. Sementara aku? Jalinan cintaku selalu saja cuma sebatas hanya aku yang merasa. Inikah kutukan yang dimaksudkan Cupid?  
>"Sakura? Aku boleh ngomong nggak ma kamu?" Sasuke mencegatku siang itu.<br>Deg! Darah berdesir ke seluruh arteriku. OK. Plis, jantungku jangan berdetak terlalu kencang.  
>"Apa?" ketusku.<br>"Udah deh, Di. Nggak usah galak-galak gitu. Makanya lo nggak pernah punya cowok. Galaknya aja nyaingin anjing Herder!" Aku mempelototinya garang.  
>"Eh, jadi kamu nyegat aku cuman buat dimaki?" Aku melangkah pergi.<br>"Tunggu Ra, aku perlu nasehat kamu," kembali dia mencegatku, berdiri tepat di hadapanku."Sori deh, tapi kali ini aku betul-betul perlu nasehat kamu!"  
>Kedua alisku kini bertaut.<br>"Menurut anak-anak kamu tuh jitu banget kalo dimintai pendapat soal hmmm… , maksud aku ini soal cewek."  
>Aku mundur selangkah. Oh No! Jadi Sasuke udah punya incaran. Nggak, aku nggak mau denger sekarang.<br>"Di, nggak enak bicara disini. Ke kantin yuk. Aku traktir deh!" Aku terpaksa menurut, habisnya tas ranselku telah ditariknya kuat-kuat.  
>"Hmmm… gini," disedotnya jus pesanannya, "Aku udah lama naksir cewek."<br>Byurrrrr…. Gimana rasanya. Jangan tanya lagi, aku sebentar lagi pasti pingsan.  
>"Tapi Ra, aku ngak berani bilang ke dia. Takutnya nanti dia….."<br>"Eh Sas, kamu itu cowok kan? Apa aku harus nyeret kamu di hadapan cewek itu. Kamu harus berani dong Sas, ato kamu mau dia diambil orang!" teriakku kesal.  
>"Ra, cewek itu mungkin sebel banget ma aku. Masalahnya tiap ketemu dia, saking kekinya aku kadang malah ngajak dia berantem, Ra. Ra, cewek itu…. "<br>Belum lagi sirna keterkejutanku atas pengakuan Sasuke, kini satu anak panah emas Cupid telah melesat tapat mengenai dada Sasuke. Aku…. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku bergegas pergi, mengindahkan seruan Sasuke.  
>Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Air mata yang tadi telah kutahan kini menganak sungai.<br>"Kamu jahat! ! ! !" bentakku pada Cupid. "Kamu tahu, dia itu cowok yang aku suka. Kenapa sih Pid, kamu nggak bantuin aku ngedapetin dia dengan kekuatan kamu! ! ! !" aku kembali berteriak padanya.  
>"Ra, tapi kamu harus tahu kalo ini emang udah takdir nya Sasuke. Dia emang daftar terakhir dari tugas kamu."<br>"Emang nggak ada lagi yang lain Pid? Aku benci kamu!" pekikku lagi.  
>"Ra, dengar! Aku cuma bantuin dia kok. Nggak selamanya panah itu berhasil. Panah itu cuman ngasih keberanian buat mereka yang jatuh cinta. Ra, yang diperlukan adalah keberanian buat ngungkapin apa yang mereka rasa. Aku selama ini nggak ngejodohin mereka kok. Perasaan itu udah ada di hati mereka, sisa memberikannya keberanian. Cinta itu butuh keberanian Ra. Begitu juga keberanian buat nerima kalau ternyata cinta yang kita harapkan bukan buat kita. Asalkan kamu harus yakin, sejauh apapun kamu melangkah cinta sejatimu pasti akan datang. Kamu nggak perlu bantuan aku untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta Sakura! Maaf Sakura, kalo ternyata aku buat kamu kecewa. Kamu teman terbaik," ucapnya panjang lebar.<br>Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas saking capeknya nangis aku tertidur. Saat terbangun aku tidak mendapati Cupid lagi.

Kubuka jendela kamarku. Menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Cupid benar. Aku harus punya segudang keberanian, itu yang tak kupunya selama ini.  
>"Hmmm, anak Kaa-san akhirnya bisa bangun pagi juga nih."<br>Aku tersenyum ini aku sudah bertekad untuk mendengarkan apapun kata Sasuke.  
>"Hai, tumben nggak terlambat," tepukan halus itu menghentikan langkahku.<br>"Sasuke!"  
>"Eh kenapa kamu kemarin? Aku kan belum selesai ngomong," kini ia menjajari langkahku.<br>"Oh itu, sori Sas. Aku lupa kalau udah janji ma Kaa-san buat pulang cepet," bohongku. "Hmm, mau dilanjutin lagi?"  
>Dia mengganguk cepat. Jantungku, siaplah menerima semuanya. Dan kumohon berhentilah berdetak terlalu kencang.<br>"Sakura, kamu emang nyebelin yah."  
>Huh, mulai deh. Tapi kenapa dia malah tersenyum. Ih, manis banget lagi.<br>"Eh, mo nyolot nih!" ucapku defense.  
>"Enggak. Maksud aku, kamu kan nggak usah ninggalin aku kayak orang bego!" protesnya sengit.<br>"Iya deh. Tadi kan udah bilang sori!"  
>Dia cuma cengir, menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Hah, masa sih.<br>"Nasehat aku masih kurang? Emang apa lagi yang kamu butuh dari aku?" cecarku lagi. "Kenapa kamu masih di sini, sana pergi! Temuin cewek itu!" aku mempercepat langkahku. Dia cuma meringis.  
>"Sakura."<br>'Ughh nih orang belum cukup apa?' Aku berbalik.  
>"Mau ditemani? Ih kamu tuh cowok!" bentakku setengah kesal. Sudah banyak anak lain yang hilir mudik, beberapa orang malah menatap kami.<br>"Sana pergi!" seruku lagi.  
>"Ke mana?"<br>Eh dia kok malah nanya aku.  
>"Yah, ketempat cewek itu. Cepat sana!"<br>"Yeah, emang yang aku lakuin dari tadi apaan dong!"  
>WHAT! Dia malah senyam-senyum melihat reaksiku.<br>"Ternyata selain galak, kamu cerewet juga yah, Sakura."  
>"Mau kamu apa?" aku makin kesal.<br>"Ra, mau nanya lagi nih. Gimana cara nembak cewek yang benar?"  
>Aku berpikir sejenak. Hmm, gimana yah. Aku kan nggak pernah ditembak cowok. Nih orang maunya apa?<br>"Ha-ha-ha…, muka kamu ternyata lucu juga kalo lagi mikir! Udah ah, males ngomong ma kamu. Tulalitnya bikin gerah! Kamu itu nggak peka banget sih. Kamu maunya aku ngomong kayak gimana supaya otak kamu itu bisa connect," tandasnya, kemudian berlalu pergi.  
>"Heh, cowok nggak tahu diri. Udah dibantuin, nyolot lagi!" teriakku.<br>Dia malah berbalik dan tertawa.  
>"Woiii denger semua. Ada cowok yang naksir Sakura Haruno!"<br>Semua terhenti. Orang-orang lalu lalang pun menghujamkan matanya pada kami berdua. Sasuke berdiri menjauh dariku, memundurkan langkahnya lagi, dan lagi.  
>"Siapa yang naksir kamu, Ra?" Ino kini berdiri di belakangku. "Sas, siapa yang naksir?"<br>Nah lho, kok pagi-pagi main teriak-teriak.  
>"Aku, Ino!" teriaknya nggak kalah kencang.<br>Wajahku memerah. Sialan juga nih monyet. Aku melotot garang padanya. Dia malah balik memandangku. Aku berlari mengejarnya, ingin menghadiahinya bogem , thank's Cupid…


End file.
